Edmond/Dialogue
Before the Plague City quest *'Player:' hello old man *''(the man looks upset)'' *'Player:' what's wrong? *'Edmond:' I've got to find my daughter *'Edmond:' i pray that she's still alive **What's happened to her? ***'Player:' what's happened to her? ***'Edmond:' elena's a missionary and a healer ***'Edmond:' three weeks ago she managed to cross the ardougne wall ***'Edmond:' no one's allowed to cross the wall in case they spread the plague ***'Edmond:' but after hearing the screams of suffering she felt she had to help ***'Edmond:' she said she'd be gone for a few days but we've heard nothing since ****Tell me more about the plague *****'Player:' Tell me more about the plague *****'Edmond:' The mourners can tell you more than me *****'Edmond:' they're the only ones allowed to cross the border *****'Edmond:' I do know the plague is a horrible way to go *****'Edmond:' that's why elena felt she had to go help ******Can i help find her? *******below tree ******I'm sorry i have to go *******below tree ***Can i help find her? ****'Player:' can i help find her? ****'Edmond:' really, would you? ****'Edmond:' I've been working on a plan to get over the wall ****'Edmond:' but I'm too old and tired to carry it through ****'Edmond:' if you're going over the first thing you'll need is protection from the plague ****'Edmond:' My wife made a special gasmask for elena ****'Edmond:' with dwellberries rubbed into it ****'Edmond:' Dwellberries help repel the virus ****'Edmond:' We need some more though ****'Player:' Where can I find these Dwellberries? ****'Edmond:' the only place i know is mcgrubor's wood to the north ****'Player:' ok I'll go get some **** (Quest start) ***I'm sorry i have to go ****'Player:' I'm sorry i have to go ****'Edmond:' ok then goodbye **Well, good luck finding her ***'Player:' Well, good luck finding her During the Plague City quest Talking to him again with no Dwellberries *'Player:' hello Edmond *'Edmond:' have you got the dwellberries? *'Player:' sorry I'm afraid not *'Edmond:' you'll probably find them in mcgrubor's wood to the north Talking to him again with Dwellberries *'Player:' hello Edmond *'Edmond:' have you got the dwellberries? *'Player:' yes i have some here *'Edmond:' take them to my wife alrena After having a Gasmask made *'Player:' hi Edmond, I've got the gasmask now *'Edmond:' good stuff now for the digging *'Edmond:' beneath are the ardougne sewers *'Edmond:' there you'll find access to west ardougne *'Edmond:' the problem is the soil is rock hard *'Edmond:' you'll need to pour on some buckets of water to soften it up *'Edmond:' I'll keep an eye out for the mourners After softening the Dug up soil enough *'Player:' I've soaked the soil with water *'Edmond:' that's great it should be soft enough to dig through now After entering the sewers *'Player:' Edmond, I can't get through to west ardougne *'Player:' there's an iron grill blocking my way *'Player:' i can't pull it off alone *'Edmond:' if you get some rope you could tie it to the grill *'Edmond:' then we could both pull it from here After using rope on the Large Sewer pipe *'Player:' I've tied the other end of this rope to the grill *''(Edmond gets a good grip on the rope)'' *''(together you tug the rope)'' *''(you hear a clunk as you both fly backwards)'' *'Edmond:' that's done the job *'Edmond:' Remember always wear the gasmask *'Edmond:' otherwise you'll die over there for certain *'Edmond:' and please bring my elena back safe and sound After removing the grill from the Large Sewer pipe *'Player:' hello *'Edmond:' Have you found Elena yet? *'Player:' Not yet, it's big city over there *'Edmond:' I hope it's not to late After freeing Elena *'Edmond:' Thank you thank you *'Edmond:' Elena beat you back by minutes *'Edmond:' now I said I'd give you a reward *''(Well done you have completed the plague city quest)'' *''(You just advanced X mining level!)'' *''(You haved gained 1 quest point!)'' *'Edmond:' What can I give you as a reward I wonder? *'Edmond:' Here take this magic scroll *'Edmond:' I have little use for it, but it may help you *''(This story is to be continued)'' After the Plague City quest Player has not read the scroll *'Edmond:' Ah hello again *'Edmond:' And thank you again * has lost their [[Magic scroll]] **Do you have any more of those scrolls? ***'Player:' Do you have any more of those scrolls? ***'Edmond:' yes here you go **No problem ***'Player:' No problem * has their Magic scroll *'Player:' No problem Player has read the scroll *'Edmond:' Ah hello again *'Edmond:' And thank you again *'Player:' No problem Category:Plague City Category:Quest dialogues